The present application relates to a sensor device detecting the position or the like of a proximity object by using a sensor element, a method of diving a sensor element applied to such a sensor device, a display device having a sensor function (input function) and a display function, and an electronic unit including such a display device.
Previously, there have been known techniques of detecting the position of an object touching or close to a display surface of a display device. For example, there is known a technique providing such a structure that a film-like transparent touch panel is disposed to be laid on a display panel. As a system of such a touch panel, a pressure sensitive type and a capacitance type have been previously known.
Further, there has been developed a display device in which display pixels and photo-detectors are arranged in a matrix form within a display panel so that the display panel itself has an optical sensor function (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2006-276223 and No. 2008-233257).